EMS-VSX1 Mass Production Quavarze
The EMS-VSX1 Mass Production Quavarze is a mobile suit that appears in the Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. Technology and Combat Characteristics The EMS-VSX1 Mass Production Quavarze is a mass production variation of the Jupiter Empire's successful EMS-VSX1 Quavarze mobile suit. Typically when an advanced prototype is retooled for mass production there is a significant simplification process to make the machine easier to use, however that simplification transition is minor with the Mass Production Quavarize, likely because it was intended to be piloted by Newtypes. One of the major differences between the original and the mass production type is the removal of the transformation system. The second and probably more important difference is that the Mass Production Quavarze possesses only one Snake Hand weapon mounted on its left arm. This leaves the right hand free to hold a beam rifle, giving the Mass Production Quavarze slightly superior ranged combat abilities. Because the Mass Production Quavarze possesses only one snake hand it also possesses only one beam shield. Also it has been seen that the Mass Production Quavarze can fold its lower legs into its upper legs similar to the EMS-06 Batara's cruise mode. Armaments ;*Snake Hand :The primary weapon of the Mass Production Quavarze is a single "Snake Hand" which is a long segmented metal whip attached to the mobile suit's forearm. The whip is prehensile, giving the pilot a great deal of control over the weapon which increases its versatility. When not in use the snake hand is typically wrapped around the arm it is mounted on. At the end of the whip is a circular beam projector that emits circular beams that can be used as either a beam cutter or a beam shield. The snake hand's combat abilities are furthered by its ability to "throw" its beam cutter for mid range attacks. :;*Beam Cutter/Beam Shield ::The beam cutter/beam shield is a combination technology of a beam saber and a beam shield. The beam produced is a circular beam related to beam saber blades that it used primarily for melee combat, but the blade can also be "thrown" for mid-range support. Additionally the beams act as a beam shield that can block most attacks from the Crossbone Gundams. ;*Large Mega Particle Cannon :Mounted in the head of the EMS-VSX1 Mass Production Quavarze is a powerful mega particle cannon. The head unit splits apart to reveal the emitter and acts as a focuser. The mega particle cannon is the Mass Production Quavarze's most powerful weapon. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle can damage any armor not treated to resist it. History After seeing the success of the EMS-VSX1 Quavarze the Jupiter Empire refined the machine for limited mass production. The few machines that were produced were used exclusively by Karas's Newtype Squadron. These machines were fielded during the final battle between the Earth Federation and the Jupiter Empire, led by Karas in his EMA-07 Nautilus. Karas would lead his squadron into battle with Tobia Arronax, pilot of the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 and a boy that Karas had supreme interest in because of his strength. Because the EMS-VSX1 Mass Production Quavarze is a high performance machine piloted by Newtypes, they should have been an incredibly powerful force on the battlefield. However nearly every machine, of which at least five were seen, was defeated by Tobia (one was destroyed earlier by Kincade). Considering that Tobia was the one to defeat the original Quavarze which was piloted by Giri Gadeucca Aspis, the Jupiter Empire's top Newtype, alongside the rest of the Death Gale Team, this is not overly surprising. Still it indicates that either the mass production types were not as powerful as original, that the pilots were not nearly as good as Giri, or that Tobia has a substantial increase in Newtype ability; it is likely a combination of all three. After the end of the war in UC 0133, the Mass Production Quavarzes were not seen again. Gallery ems-vsx1-mp.jpg|Cruise mode EMS-VEX1 NEX-A.jpg External links *EMS-VSX1 Mass Production Quavarze on MAHQ.net